


At His Worst

by Walkinthegarden



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, How could a parent do that to their child?, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, no one cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew what Aaron Echolls did to his son when at his worst. Maybe if his father wasn't so rich, someone would have called the police about the more obvious abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At His Worst

Sometimes the punishments were easy. Aaron would throw his belt into my back so hard and so fast that the blood came in rivers and I couldn’t move for hours after he was done. Those times were the best, because I could deal with that pain. I could deal with the sympathetic staff that wouldn’t look me in the eye or pick up the phone and call the police. They knew what would happen if they did. They’d seen the consequences.

Sometimes the punishments were hard. He’d hit and he’d hit and I’d swear each punch became more deadly and I’d think for sure I was going to die. Then he’d take me to the ER where the sympathetic staff won’t look me in the eye or pick up the phone and call the police. One of them tried and my dad got his medical license revoked.

Sometimes the punishments are unbearable. Aaron would get really angry and suddenly he’d be like an animal. He’d push me into my room and he’d slam the door shut. Then he’d throw me onto my bed and flip me over before I even had time to cry out. He’d pull down my pants and ignore me as I begged and pleaded for him to stop. When it was over he’d kiss the back of my neck and hiss at me to never do what ever I’d done again. He’d leave me there broken and bleeding with cum dripping down my thigh. There were no sympathetic eyes or people that ever tried to save me from that particular punishment. No one knew. No one cared. That made it worst of all.

Everyone I loved knew about the abuse.

Mom

Trina

Duncan

Lily

Veronica

Keith

Dick

Beaver

Casey

But no one knew what he did when he was at his worst.


End file.
